


Something Just Like This

by censored



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Birdflash - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Dick is a mess, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Character of Color, Post Season Two of Young Justice, Something Just Like This, Wally is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: Walking towards the bedroom again, Wally glanced at Dick’s face. Naturally dark skin with high cheekbones and a strong jawline looked back at him. Setting him down on the bed, Wally gently pulled off the domino mask to reveal tense, drawn together eyebrows and dark eye bags adorning his closed eyes. The speedster pressed a pale thumb between his eyebrows and Dick relaxed his face. Wally ran his hand through the sweat coated dark hair that curled around his ears, smoothing it out and releasing the tangles, as a light sigh escaped the speedster's pursed lips.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the song "Something Just Like This" by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers.

It took Wally three hours to find his boyfriend. He had lapped Blüdhaven twelve times before he caught sight of the blue bird. He had no idea how Dick could live in such a terrible city and after going through it so many times Wally wished to never return. But he would return. Only because his boyfriend chose to live here. A shrill scream sounded for a moment before it was abruptly cut off and Wally decided right then that he was going to convince Dick to move to a nicer city. Like Gotham. Or Metropolis. Nightwing and Superman were friends, that could work. And it would get his boyfriend out of this hellhole. 

He found Nightwing at 3:47 AM on the opposite side of the city from where his apartment was. Wally frowned up from the middle of the deserted street as he watched his boyfriend stumble on his landing. Wally watched as Nightwing grabbed his hair into his fists with frustration before taking off again, quickly making his way to his apartment. Wally waited about five minutes before running over to the other man’s destination. 

When Wally reached the Boy Wonder’s apartment, he easily climbed through the window, frowning at the lack of alarms going off. Usually Bats had a high tech security system that was activated but a quick glance at the keypad confirmed Wally’s assumptions. Dick hadn’t armed the system before he left, and if the dust was anything to go by, he hadn’t done it in a while. Drawing his attention away from the keypad, the speedster saw an incredibly messy apartment. The cushions were almost falling off the worn out couch and there was a dark stain, looking very similar to blood, on the center cushion. Wally thickly swallowed and glanced away from the stain, pushing the worried thoughts from his mind as he analyzed the condition of the rest of the apartment. Every surface, including the floor, was covered in manilla file folders that were overflowing with papers. It looked as if Dick attempted to organized them but went through them so much that they would never be fully organized. The TV was left on, muted, with the Blüdhaven news station lighting the dark room with flickering light. Wally pulled his goggles over his face and flipped on the night vision to see the rest of the apartment. His boyfriend’s kitchen was atrocious, the counters were stacked with bowls and spoons and mugs. A few empty cereal boxes were the only evidence of food in the small kitchen. Wally pulled the fridge open to confirm his suspicions that Dick had no food in his apartment. With a sigh, Wally turned to walk down the small hallway that led to the one bedroom and bathroom. There was a fist-sized hole in the hallway’s wall that had flecks of blood surrounding it. Wally looked away and made his way into the bedroom. The bed looked as if no one had slept in it in weeks. An extra set of escrima sticks laid on the floor next to some bloody bandages. Dirty clothing surrounded the room. The bathroom had more bandages left on the floor and on the counter. The sink had some red stains that Wally really didn’t want to acknowledge. 

A light thud brought Wally out of his thoughts when it was accompanied by the sound of a window opening. By the time Wally walked back into the living room, Nightwing was sprawled on the couch hopefully asleep but more likely unconscious. Wally scanned him for injuries, satisfied when he discovered none. He scooped up his boyfriend and frowned at how light he was. Walking towards the bedroom again, Wally glanced at Dick’s face. Naturally dark skin with high cheekbones and a strong jawline looked back at him. Setting him down on the bed, Wally gently pulled off the domino mask to reveal tense, drawn together eyebrows and dark eye bags adorning his closed eyes. The speedster pressed a pale thumb between his eyebrows and Dick relaxed his face. Wally ran his hand through the sweat coated dark hair that curled around his ears, smoothing it out and releasing the tangles, as a light sigh escaped the speedster’s pursed lips.

Minutes later Dick was comfortably under the covers of his rarely used bed and a pair of loose sweats Wally had found in a drawer. All of the dirty clothes from around the apartment were in the washer. The bandages that had been lying about were safely in the dumpster outside in a trash bag filled with bleach so Dick’s identity wouldn’t be revealed. Dick was closed in his bedroom with the lights off, while the rest of the apartment had its lights on so the speedster wouldn’t have to use his goggles. Wally turned the TV off and washed all the dishes in the kitchen within a minute. He put them away in the barren cabinets and recycled the empty boxes from the sugary cereal. The couch was straightened out and the stain cleaned up. The hole in the hallway wall had been patched and the blood cleaned from there as well. All of the manilla folders were organized and placed in an overturned filing cabinet beside the desk that was next to the couch. Wally straightens out the desk’s contents before arming the security alarm and leaving to get groceries. 

He returned an hour later with arms filled with bags. Allowing himself to slow down to shorten the time before Dick was awake, Wally put away all of the food at a normal pace. The fridge was now stocked with fresh fruit, juices, milk, and materials for sandwich making. Prepared dinner meals were stored in the freezer. The cabinets were now stuffed with protein bars, sugary cereal, crackers, and trail mix. Coffee and tea were placed on the counter under the mugs. 

Wally busied himself with quietly putting away the now clean clothes in the bedroom. Minutes after he finished, Dick groaned in his sleep and started to toss and turn under the covers. He turned to see Dick sit straight up in his bed, head in hands with his bare shoulders, glistening with sweat, shuddering. Wally moved to comfort his boyfriend but before he could Dick lifted his head and looked straight at him. At least he looked as if he was staring at Wally, but his cobalt eyes were glazed over and unfocused. 

“W-who are you?” 

A weak voice sounded and Wally startled when he saw that it was his boyfriend talking. His usually melodious, deep voice was a husky whisper. The usual playful confidence was replaced with a terrified croak. Wally mentally sighed in relief when he heard the comforting sound of Dick’s Eastern European accent shine through in the short statement. The accent was changed when he was in his Nightwing persona, but when he was Dick Grayson the accent wasn’t hidden. 

Wally stared in the unfocused eyes when he replied, “Dick, it’s me. Your boyfriend Wally.”

The redhead’s heart shattered a little when the broken voice croaked out, “Wally? But-but you’re dead! I saw you die!”

“I’m not dead anymore, I never was, I was just stuck in the Speedforce. I’ve been out for a while now. I am alive, Dick. It was just a nightmare.”

Wally slowly approached Dick’s shaking form as if he was a wounded animal, ready to escape at a moment’s notice. The speedster gently reached out to feel Dick’s forehead and tried to ignore the hurt that swelled in his chest when the first robin violently flinched away from him. A second later, he relaxed and Wally was able to press the back of his hand to his forehead. Dick definitely had a fever, almost high enough to go to the hospital, but Wally knew how the bats worked. Too stubborn to get help. Wally’s worried thoughts strengthened when he glanced down to see Dick had passed out again. Speeding off to get an IV stand that he had seen earlier in a closet, he also grabbed a cold rag. The cold rag was placed on Dick’s forehead and a fluid IV was professionally placed in his hand. 

Dick drifted in and out of consciousness for two days, two painfully long days that felt like two years for a speedster. It was four in the afternoon when Dick finally woke up. His fever had broken had broken about 10 hours before and Wally had been patiently (wearing a hole in the floor) waiting. Wally had been reading through some of Dick’s old case files, paper and online, in the living room when he had stumbled out of the hallway, still dressed in only the loose sweats Wally had put him in. A sigh of relief rushed out when clear cobalt eyes glanced at him in confusion. 

“Did you clean my apartment?” 

Wally was on his feet and hugging his boyfriend before the sentence was completed. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I thought you were going to die,” the redhead rushed out.

Dick’s reply was mumbled because his head was being smashed into Wally’s chest. 

“I’m sure you are confused and starving so you’re going to take a shower while I make you a meal,” Wally mumbled into his dark hair, regretfully releasing the hug. A minute later, the shower turned on. Wally artfully prepared the homemade pizzas he had made earlier that day. Dick didn’t have a dining table so Wally placed three pizzas on the coffee table in front of the couch, two for him and one for Dick. Two protein shakes and two salads occupied the middle of the table. 

“What day is it?” Dick asked, startling Wally. 

Wally turned to see Dick looking healthier, still wearing only a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. “It’s Friday, Dick,” he ignored the sharp intake of breath from the other man and continued, “I came back from my mission off-world to see you come home and collapse. For two days you only woke up for minutes at a time and you had an extremely high fever. Why didn’t you call?”

Dick looked like he was about to fall apart at the seams. His eyebrows drew together and tears dripped from his eyes. Wally watched him sit down on the couch and draw his knees up to his chest before he sat down next to the shorter man and wrapped his arms around Dick’s shaking body. Dick released his knees and leaned into Wally’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Wally,” he hiccuped, “Nobody in this town respects me. I’m not Superman or Batman, they get respect and people listen to them. I’m not strong like they are, no one listens to me. I don’t know why you even date me.”

“Dick, you are strong and you are respected. Blüdhaven will come around and the people here will respect you. You may not be Batman or Superman, but you are Dick Grayson and I love you because of that. I would love you even if you weren’t a superhero. You don’t need to be able to punch like Batman or wear a bright suit like Superman for people to like you.”

“I love you too,” Dick whispered as Wally pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You need to stop overworking yourself, let Tim or Damian or even Jason watch over Blüdhaven for few days,” Wally mumbled. 

Dick hummed in acknowledgment, watching the cheesy movie Wally had been watching before he woke up. Wally rested his head on top of Dick’s as the two superheroes absentmindedly watched the movie. Five hours and three movies later, the food Wally had made was gone and there was relaxed breathing coming from the sleeping boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Dick/Wally fic I've written, so let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
